mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Bermudez vs. Shannon Gugerty
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Shine Fights lightweight grand prix. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Gugerty stuffed a single to the clinch. Bermudez kneed the leg there. They broke. Gugerty landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Bermudez faked the double. They clinched. Gugerty stuffed a throw. Four fifteen. Bermudez defended a trip himself. Four minutes. Gugerty kneed to the body, Bermudez replied, Gugerty replied twice himself, Bermudez landed another. Three thirty-five. Gugerty kneed the body. They broke. Three fifteen. Gugerty landed a leg kick and missed a high kick. Three minutes as they clinched. Bermudez kneed the leg hard. He kneed the leg. Two thirty-five. He kneed the body. Gugerty got a trip but Bermudez stood to the clinch. Two fifteen. Bermudez kneed the thigh. Two minutes. Bermudez defended another trip and they broke. One thirty-five. Bermudez stuffed a double. One fifteen. They clinched there. Bermudez stuffed a trip. One minute. Bermudez kneed the body twice, and again. He worked the body with the hands. Gugerty broke eating a right hand and they clinched again. Thirty-five. Bermudez kneed the leg there. Fifteen. Bermudez got a trip and both fighters tumbled out right at the bell. Both men were down, Gugerty was down longer. Bermudez was okay, Gugerty seemed dazed. Gugerty was squinting and pointing at his head there. He was sitting on the apron. Bermudez's round either way. The second round began and they touched gloves and Bermudez landed a right. "I was too busy getting kicked in the head to know what second we were after." Gugerty stuffed a double to the clinch. Four thirty. Bermudez stuffed a trip. Bermudez kneed the leg twice. Gugerty replied. Gugerty stuffed a double nicely with four fifteen and they broke. Bermudez checked a leg kick. Four minutes. Bermudez landed a big counter right to the back of the head. Three thirty-five. Gugerty landed a short straight right. He landed a jab. He landed a leg kick. Bermudez landed a right with a solid right with three fifteen. Gugerty replied with a jab. Bermudez's nose was bloody. Three minutes. They clinched. Bermudez kneed the face as he had a standing guillotine. He got a trip to half-guard and had it tight from the top. Two thirty-five. He let it go. He landed four or five short lefts as he trapped the arm. Two fifteen. Gugerty regained guard. The ref moved them to the center. One thirty-five as they stood and broke. They exchanged sloppily. Bermudez landed a right. They clinched, he kneed the body. He kneed the leg. Gugerty replied to the body. one fifteen as Gugerty tried to pull guard with a guillotine. Bermudez slammed him out with a double and had the back. One minute. He had both hooks. Thirty-five. Bermudez landed a right in under. Gugerty stood to the clinch. Bermudez broke kneeing the body. Fifteen. Bermudez landed an iffy leg kick. He landed a right. He landed a double jab. He landed a big right and the second round ended. Bermudez's. Bermudez had the UD.